Les Charmes Ineffables du Quotidien
by titpuce86
Summary: Ceux-là, si vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous les punissez, eux le sauront.   Minerva McGonagall à Andrew Roberton à propos des Maraudeurs, Salle des professeurs de Poudlard, 2 septembre 1975.


**Disclaimer:** Minerva McGonagall et les Maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR. Moi je fais juste mumuse avec.

* * *

**Les Charmes Ineffables du Quotidien**

_« Ceux-là, si vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous les punissez, eux le sauront. » _

_Minerva McGonagall à Andrew Roberton à propos des Maraudeurs, Salle des professeurs de Poudlard, 2 septembre 1975._

_

* * *

_

Chaque semaine, Minerva McGonagall s'arrangeait pour avoir fini ses corrections, plans de cours et tout autre travail administratif le vendredi après-midi, où un hasard d'emploi du temps la dispensait de faire cours. Non seulement cela lui permettait d'avoir des week-ends assez reposants, mais aussi et surtout de pouvoir consacrer ses vendredis soirs aux Maraudeurs.

Ou plutôt aux retenues des Maraudeurs.

La sorcière avait en effet appris très rapidement qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire d'autre lorsqu'il s'agissait de surveiller une retenue du turbulent quatuor. Si on ne leur accordait ne fût-ce que la moindre minute d'inattention, ils en profitaient pour concocter mille et unes bêtises. De vrais gamins. Enfin, il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe, même si Minerva aurait préféré qu'elle se passe ailleurs.

En ce vendredi de novembre 1976, le professeur McGonagall mettait donc la touche finale à son appréciation (très modérée) du devoir d'une Pouffsouffle de troisième année. Reposant sa plume dans l'encrier, elle déposa la copie sur la pile correspondante, laquelle pile fut ensuite soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir approprié. Puis, se levant de sa chaise, la sorcière s'étira, hésitant un instant à se transformer. Après tout, seuls les chats savaient comment convenablement s'étirer. Elle déplaça deux ou trois objets, réarrangea une pile de parchemins qui menaçait de s'effondrer et épousseta d'un geste négligent les copeaux laissés lors de l'aiguisement de sa plume. Ainsi satisfaite de la propreté et de l'ordonnancement de son bureau, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la classe en se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir infliger, euh donner à faire au(x) Maraudeur(s) qu'elle aurait ce soir en retenue.

_Une minute, je n'ai pas donné de retenue aux Maraudeurs cette semaine !_

Retournant à son bureau, Minerva sortit le carnet où elle inscrivait toutes les retenues qu'elle donnait à ses élèves et l'ouvrit à la page correspondant à la semaine passée. Pas de retenue pour Pettigrow, pas de retenue pour Lupin, pas même une retenue pour Black et Potter.

_Non, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Ou alors j'ai donné plusieurs retenues la semaine d'avant et c'est pour ça que rien n'est indiqué cette semaine._

Fébrilement, le professeur de Métamorphose regarda la semaine précédente, puis celle d'avant et encore celle d'avant. Rien ! Nada ! Pas l'ombre d'une petite retenue qu'elle aurait infligé aux Maraudeurs pour ce vendredi soir !

_Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible !_

Elle vérifia une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Au bout de la quatrième fois, elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait de retenue prévue ce soir-là, ni avec elle, ni avec aucun autre des professeurs (depuis le temps, le corps professoral avait mis en place un roulement qui attribuait un jour à chaque professeur quand il s'agissait de donner une retenue aux Maraudeurs et le vendredi était le jour de Minerva). Ce n'était pas normal, il se passait quelque chose de louche dans le château de Poudlard. Ce calme soudain de la part des quatre Gryffondors cachait certainement quelque chose de peu recommandable, dangereux et peut-être même illégal. Après tout c'était bien connu de tous les habitants de Poudlard depuis février 1972, un Maraudeur calme est un Maraudeur qui complote. A traiter avec la plus grande méfiance possible donc.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Minerva McGonagall descendit manger et qu'elle croisa les Maraudeurs dans le hall d'entrée, elle leur jeta un regard suspicieux avant de jeter :

« Black ! Retenue dans mon bureau, ce soir ! »

Et sans accorder un regard de plus au groupe éberlué, elle entra dans la Grande Salle, rassurée de savoir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et que sa routine ne serait pas indûment perturbée. Pendant ce temps dans le hall désormais déserté à l'exception des quatre garnements, les garçons se regardaient paniqués :

« Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour demain ?, demanda un Peter Pettigrow inquiet.

-Ca ne fait pas de doute mon vieux Queudver, répondit Rémus Lupin. Après tout, McGonagall sait toujours tout.

-Ouais, mais on a été super discrets sur ce coup-là Lunard, récrimina Peter.

-Peut-être, mais Lunard a raison, c'est McGo dont on parle là, intervint Sirius.

-En tout cas, total respect pour la vieille McGo, fit impressionné le quatrième larron. Oh et bonne chance pour ce soir, Patmol ! Et puis, amuses-toi bien en colle surtout !, acheva-t-il, hilare.

-La ferme Cornedrue ! »

Et, quand le lendemain, toutes les armures du troisième et du quatrième étage se mirent à chanter des chansons paillardes, Minerva McGonagall eut l'immense satisfaction d'avoir eu une fois encore raison.

* * *

Et voilà ! Une petite review pour soutenir McGonagall et les autres professeurs qui doivent endurer nos quatre terreurs pendant encore deux ans et demi ?

Andrew Roberton est mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lors de la quatrième année des Maraudeurs (1975-1976).

Ineffable : qui ne peut être dit, exprimé (je vous mets la définition parce que ma bêta ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire)


End file.
